enjaniafandomcom-20200215-history
Himalayan Peoples Republicball
Himalayan People’s Republicball|nativename = हिमालयन जन गणराज्य (Nepali) हिमालयन पीपुल्स रिपब्लिक (Hindi)|founded = 2023|government = One Party Marxist-Leninist Dual Republic|personality = Revolutionary, multiple personality disorder (sometimes)|language = Nepali Dzongkha Hindi Tibetan (main) English (minority)|type = South Asian|capital = Kathmandu and Lhasa|religion = Hinduism, Buddhism|likes = Communism, Marx, Lenin, mountains|hates = Kings, Western Imperialism, the Shah and Wangchuck Dynasties|intospace = No|bork = Everest Everest, Druk Druk|food = Momos|friends = Tamil Naduball Cataloniaball SR Chinaball Tsardom of Serbiaball Argentina-Brazilball thanks for the money West Indiaball (mostly) he hates communism, but at least we both hate WSNA Bengalball Anti-imperialist countries|enemies = Screw off, you colonialist The West|image = HPRball.png}}The Himalayan Peoples Republicball is a Marxist-Leninist dual republic located in Nepal, Bhutan, Sikkim, and Arunachal Pradesh. He borders SR Chinaball to the north, Bengalball to the south, and Burmese Federationball to the east. He uses the Himalayan Rupee as his currency, he uses the C, D, M, F, and G plug outlets, and he drives on the left side of the road History In 1996, the Nepali Communist Party, backed by China, revolted against the Kingdom of Nepal, backed by India, the UK, and the USA. In 2006, the Nepali Communist Party defeated the monarchists, and established Nepal as a unitary one-party Marxist-Leninist Republic. The Bhutanese Communist Party, formed in 2003, was inspired by the Nepali communists, wanted to overthrow the Wangchuck Dynasty and form a communist government in Bhutan, so Nepal and China started influencing Bhutan. Many Lhotshampa people, who were exiled from Bhutan, returned in order to spread revolution in Bhutan and get rid of the kingdom, which they labeled as an “Apartheid dictatorship”. Eventually, the Bhutanese Communist Party was incredibly popular, and the government of Bhutan could do very little to stop them, so another civil war occurred in Bhutan, between the communist party and their armed wing, backed by Nepal and China, and the monarchy, backed by India and the UK. The US was reluctant on helping Bhutan, as the two countries never had official diplomatic relations. In 2010, communists won and overthrew the Wangchuck Dynasty. The Socialist Republic of Nepal and the Bhutanese People’s Republic were formed. Following the collapse of India, the two countries annexed Sikkim and Arunachal Pradesh. They then signed a treaty of unification, forming the Himalayan People’s Republic. The country is divided into two republics; The Socialist Republic of Nepal and the Bhutanese People’s Republic. While they generally agree on things, Nepal and Bhutan have some differences. For instance, Bhutan is more conservative and environmentalist, while Nepal is more progressive and industrialist. The Bhutanese People’s Republic recently passed the Reparation Act, which gives $10,000 ESD to each Lhotshampa person exiled by the Kingdom of Bhutan. They recently made a new system to measure a country‘s prosperity, combining elements of Gross Domestic Product, which is what most of the world uses, and Gross National Happiness, a philosophy created by Jigme Singye Wangchuck. The government believes that happiness and wealth are just as important, and that the people should get all of the basic needs and be happy. Recently, Nepal became socially center-right, just like what Bhutan was. He recently bought Tibet from China, and then integrated the Bhutanese People’s Republic into Tibet, forming the Tibetan People’s Republic Relations Friends: Tamil Naduball - South Asian socialist like me Cataloniaball - fellow anti-imperialist in Europe SR Chinaball - probably my best comrade. his grandfather helped my predecessors against these idiots. We both are socialist, anti-western, and we trade a lot. But I don‘t dislike everything about my past, I will admit that the monarchies in Nepal and Bhutan did some good things Tsardom of Serbiaball - I’m glad that you’re turning away from the west Argentina-Brazilball - South American comrade. You deserve to rule over all of the Americas Iberiaball - he gave me money, which will help me build my country. The islands belong to you, not Morocco West Indiaball - sure, he’s a democrat and a western puppet (?), but he helped my best friend gain independence and we both hate the Iron Kingdom, so he’s fine Frontier States of Americaball - sure, he’s anti-communist, but we both hate the WSNA and we are both socially conservative, so he’s ok Bengalball - another South Asian comrade Neutral: Enemies: Iron Kingdomball - screw off, you colonialist! Thankfully you were out of South Asia by the time I was created. If you come back, I’ll make sure to kill you, imperialistic scum Eastern States of Americaball - you’ll never nuke my capitals, no matter how much you think that you will, you imperialistic little shit. Kathmandu and Thimphu won’t become like Hiroshima and Nagasaki Statistics Population: 35 million GDP: 27 billion Democracy index: 3.91 (authoritarian) HDI: 0.520 State ideology: Socialist Oriented Market Economy Life Expectancy: 71 years Age of criminal responsibility: 10 (violent crimes and drug use), 13 (other crimes) Crime rate: 1.90 per 100,000 Internet usage: 900 per 100,000 Poverty Line: 22.5% Unemployment rate: 12.52 Literacy rate: 84.6% Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Communist Category:South Asia Category:Republic Category:Dual Republic Category:Nepali Speaking Countryball Category:Dzongkha Speaking Countryball Category:Hindi Speaking Countryball Category:Characters Category:Anti-Imperialist